Episode 3
The Second Spell, Rashirudo! '(第二の術ラシルド!, ''Daini no Jutsu Rashirudo) ''is the 3rd episode of the 'Konjiki no Gash Bell!! Anime.This episode first aired in Japan on April 20, 2003. Overview On the following day after the incident at the local bank, Kiyomaro soon learns he's become the center of attention at school and is celebrated for his heroism. Later that day however, on the way home, Kiyomaro and Gash soon find themselves confronted by Hosokawa and Reycom—''the two individuals they had first met at the bank the previous day. Kiyomaro and Gash are soon forced into battle against this malicious pair and at the same time discover what Gash's second spell is capable of.'' Plot Kiyomaro begins his day pondering over the new passage that had appeared in Gash's red book that reads, "The second [[spells|'spell']],'' Rashirudo." Kiyomaro tries to speculate what the second spell be and initially imagines ''Rashirudo to be another type of destructive lightning attack similar to ''Zakeru''. Kiyomaro's thoughts are then interrupted by Gash who informs him it's time for breakfast and begins to get dressed for the day ahead. Kiyomaro becomes irritated when he also hears that Gash, now dressed in a duffel bag disguise, intends to come with him to school. Kiyomaro however remains adamant about leaving Gash at home while he goes to school. This does not go over very well with Gash who then begins to hopelessly plead with Kiyomaro to take him to school. Kiyomaro becomes fed up with Gash's crying and decides to create a friend for Gash to play with and keep him company while he's away. In the span of 5 minutes, Kiyomaro creates the Vulcan 300: A toy for Gash made from a snack box and wooden chopsticks. Gash immediately finds himself completely awestruck and excited to play with Vulcan, who keeps him distracted long enough for Kiyomaro to leave the house without Gash noticing. As Kiyomaro walks into school, he quickly finds out he's the center of attention as he sees that many of his classmates are staring at him and talking about him among themselves. Even more surprising to Kiyomaro is that he then sees that Gash had been following right beside him to school. Kiyomaro confronts him on this saying he thought he had just been playing with the Vulcan 300 to which Gash explains that he wanted to be able to show it to off at school. Kiyomaro continues to class and notices the atmosphere inside is just the same as it was outside as he was coming in. All his classmates began to quiet down and look at him just as he comes in and takes his seat. One of Kiyomaro's classmates, Yamanaka, comes up to Kiyomaro and taps him on the shoulder praising him for his act of courage. This confuses Kiyomaro initially until another classmate and friend of his, Suzume, excitedly comes up to him showing him the front page of a local newspaper. Kiyomaro sees that right on the front page is an article about the bank incident that occurred the previous day that celebrates him as the hero for diffusing the situation. Suzume's other friends quickly crowd around Kiyomaro's desk eager to ask him questions and his thoughts during the bank incident. As Kiyomaro humbly answers everyone's questions, Kaneyama, who had been listening in on everyone talking with Kiyomaro, rises up from his desk in anger and reminds everyone that Kiyomaro hadn't changed at all and was the same person as he was before the incident at the bank. Gash, who had kept himself mostly hidden away by Kiyomaro's side, jumps out from his bag and begins to attack Kaneyama in an attempt to stop talking badly about Kiyomaro. Before Kaneyama gets even more riled up, the homeroom teacher 'puts an end to the dispute telling Kaneyama to take his seat so class can begin. Before that, he congratulates Kiyomaro for his bravery at the bank then informs him he has to have Gash stay in the nurse's office since he's not allowed in class. The school day goes over as normal for Kiyomaro and he eventually walks home with Gash and Suzume. While walking home, Suzume and Kiyomaro talk about their thoughts on how everyone is starting to view Kiyomaro a little bit differently and for the better as well. The three of them stop and Suzume talks to Gash in secret about how much Kiyomaro had changed with him around and tells Gash that she's counting on him to continue to look after him. As the two finish talking, Suzume eventually parts ways with the two and heads home. Kiyomaro and Gash continue walking along their regular route home until Kiyomaro stops. Kiyomaro stumbles trying to find the right words in order to express to Gash how thankful he is to having him around only to be cut short by a sudden attack. A man in the distance casts the spell, '''Gikoru'', and suddenly, several large shards of ice strike the ground where Kiyomaro and Gash had been standing causing them to slide down the grassy slope of the path they were on. When the two of them realize what had happened, they then turn to see a familiar duo walking toward them. It was the same pair they had faced off at the bank the previous day — Hosokawa and Reycom. Hosokawa calmly informs Kiyomaro that he's not looking for a fight with them but instead has only one request which is to have Kiyomaro surrender Gash over to him. With Kiyomaro and Gash's first refusal to hand anyone over, Hosokawa casts Gikoru in an attempt to prevent Gash from running away. Kiyomaro notices just how similar Reycom is to Gash then begins to question Hosokawa on how he had met Reycom to begin with. Hosokawa responds explaining he had just encountered him by chance and is going to use him for as much of his own personal gain as he can. Hosokawa then continues and begins explaining how things came to be with him and Reycom. He reveals that just prior to meeting Reycom, he had been working a rather ordinary job as a delivery person for a warehouse until one day he sees Reycom among all the frozen storage eating away at some large frozen fish. Hosokawa is taken back by just how odd Reycom seemed to him but Reycom on the other hand took an interest in Hosokawa and stuck with him since then. One night, Hosokawa was infuriated over how he had just been fired that day from his job and felt humiliated and taken advantage of. Reycom, after watching his fits of anger for some time, approaches him handing over his blue book. Hosokawa begins to flip through the pages of it unable to read anything from it until he sees one readable passage that had been glowing blue. Hosokawa reads this to himself then is told by Reycom he has to say it outloud with strong feeling. Hosokawa tries again one more time successfully casting Reycom's first spell, Gikoru, for the first time which caused large shards of ice to destroy part of the apartment they were in. Hosokawa quickly figures out he can use such destructive power to his own advantage and soon after starts committing strings of crimes from first causing his former boss to get injured in a car accident and robbing places for various riches. He then continues to explain to Kiyomaro and Gash that with Reycom's power alone he's already unbeatable. Hosokawa also notes some observations he's made regarding the use of the spell book saying that the book feeds off of strong emotions such as hate and anger. While he's already set on continuing to use Reycom for his own gain, he feels as if having only one child doing his bidding is not enough which is why he has his eyes set on having Gash join him. Kiyomaro, disgusted, questions Hosokawa on his treatment of Reycom pointing out how despite all that Reycom has done for him, allowing Hosokawa to have nice clothes and jewelry, why does Reycom by comparison look like he had come from the trash. Hosokawa laughs this off proudly exclaiming that Reycom is nothing but a tool to him that doesn't need new clothes to do what it needs to do. Kiyomaro, with renewed feelings of anger toward Hosokawa, engages in battle with him and the two begin casting spells at one another. Zakeru and Gikoru both clash with one another leaving Kiyomaro and Gash partially stunned until they hear Hosokawa cast Gikoru once again. Kiyomaro grabs Gash taking him out of harms way from the shards of ice until Hosokawa suddenly casts a second spell, Furizudo, 'which freezes over Kiyomaro's right arm and right leg onto the ground preventing him from moving. Hosokawa begins mocking how Kiyomaro sees Gash as a regular child and adds how the kids they have are nothing but monsters and freaks. Hosokawa's malicious attitude angers Gash who attempts to strike him only to be stopped immediately then grabbed by Hosokawa. Hosokawa also takes Gash's spell book from Kiyomaro and plans to use Gash's power against him. Hosokawa suddenly realizes that he can't read anything in the red book which leads Kiyomaro to conclude that nobody else but him can read Gash's red book. Hosokawa then recalls the spell he overhead Kiyomaro using with Gash and figures by just repeating that out loud will allow him to use Gash's lightning. To Hosokawa's disappointment, nothing had happened when he chanted ''Zakeru out loud even with Gash and his spell book with him. Hosokawa in frustration begins to kick Gash around for being useless to him. Gash in anger lunges himself at Hosokawa sending him back some distance. Kiyomaro notices just how strong Gash had gotten since the bank incident and Gash simply responds to Kiyomaro that he just gave that his best shot. Hosokawa, even more agitated gets back up planning to continue the fight. Kiyomaro then instructs Gash to aim directly at the ice that he's currently trapped in. Hosokawa casts Gikoru thinking he successfully attacked them dead on only to then hear Kiyomaro cast Zakeru. In a cowardly attempt to protect himself from the incoming attack, Hosokawa kicks up Reycom toward the lightning and haphazardly casts Gikoru only to have Reycom end up taking the attack directly to him. Kiyomaro notices this and then calls out to Reycom questioning why does he continue to stick by Hosokawa despite how badly he has been treating him. Reycom reveals that he too has similar sinister intentions as Hosokawa where he too uses him just as much as he uses him. Regardless of all the bad things he has done, Reycom explains that the more he continues doing those things the stronger he gets which is what all that seems to matter to him. Their battle eventually continues with Hosokawa casting Furizudo once again managing to freeze Kiyomaro's feet causing him to fall down. Kiyomaro initially thinks to himself how hopeless the situation appears to be considering the fact that Hosokawa and Reycom already have two spells until he suddenly remembers that he has yet to try Gash's second spell, Rashirudo. Hosokawa casts Gikoru once again and as the attack heads toward them, Kiyomaro casts Rashirudo for the first time revealing that casting the spell summons a large electrical shield to appear from the ground. Rashirudo successfully defends Kiyomaro and Gash from Gikoru but in addition to that, Rashirudo also allows attacks that it had successfully defended against to then be charged up by electricity before it is then launched back at the opponent. Hosokawa and Reycom become overwhelmed by their now electrically charged ice spears that had ricocheted back to them causing them both to be struck down by the attack. As things begin to settle on the battlefield, Reycom wakes up, now in Kiyomaro's arms, being asked if he's alright. Reycom remains calm until he sees that his blue spell book is currently being engulfed by flames. Reycom rushes straight to his book trying to put out the fire in a hurry. Kiyomaro tries to stop Reycom telling him he's going to hurt himself putting a fire out with his hands. Reycom, overwhelmed with panic, tries to hopelessly put out the fire until suddenly he begins to start fading away. Reycom continues to try putting the fire out on his book to the very end until he completely disappears along with the book which had been consumed by the flames. This leaves Kiyomaro, Gash, and even Hosokawa looking horrified trying to process what had happened to Reycom. Standing on the bridge from a distance however, 'Sherie '''and 'Brago watch the scene in silence before Sherie turns her back on it all and leave the scene quietly. Features Characters by Appearance Locations * Mochinoki City ** Takamine Residence *** Kiyomaro's Room ** Mochinoki Middle School ** Bridge Spells by Appearance * Gikoru * Zakeru * Furizudo (Debut) * Rashirudo (Debut) Manga & Anime Differences * The manga continues the story starting with Kiyomaro already at school where he looks at the second spell in Gash's red book while walking to class unlike the anime which starts with Kiyomaro trying to figure out Gash's second spell while he's at home in the morning before school begins. Given this, all events prior to him being at school did not happen in the manga. * The anime introduces the Vulcan 300 much earlier than in the original manga. ** In the manga, Kiyomaro secretly brings Gash to school as a way to have him stop complaining about not being able to follow Kiyomaro to school on the condition that Gash remains quiet. By contrast in the anime, Gash follows Kiyomaro to school unexpectedly despite Kiyomaro making the Vulcan 300 for him to play with him while Kiyomaro is gone. * In the manga, Kiyomaro is more suspicious of everyone's odd behavior toward him at school already assuming that they're just talking about him negatively as they have always done. In the anime, Kiyomaro just thinks that everyone is being weird for no reason and doesn't jump to the conclusion that it's going to be another lousy school day for him. * Various classmates of Kiyomaro, including Kaneyama who later openly accused him of this, assumed that the electrical blast at the bank that took out the robbers was the result of a bomb. No mention of bombs or the suggested use of one was ever made in the anime. ** In addition, it's revealed in the manga that Kaneyama had also apparently started rumors that Kiyomaro had blew up rooftop during their confrontation not realizing that the explosion was the result of Gash's first spell, Zakeru. *** Kaneyama also accuses Gash of being that very bomb that could go off at any time. * In the manga, Kaneyama is seen leaving school upset that nobody believes him when he said that Gash was the bomb that had been causing the various explosions which leads Kiyomaro to think that it'd be best to not use the spell book anymore out of concern for safety. This was never featured in the anime. * In the manga, Hosokawa and Reycom appear for the first time when they stop by the school. Hosokawa comes up to Kaneyama holding the same newspaper that featured Kiyomaro and Gash in the local news asking Kaneyama for any information on them. This moment was never featured in the anime. ** Hosokawa and Reycom were introduced earlier in the anime than in the manga and were the bank robbers that Gash and Kiyomaro had faced in the anime. However they had no involvement with the local bank robbery in the original manga series. * In the anime, Suzume had already introduced herself to Gash for the first time in episode 1 in the hallway of school before the events at the school rooftop took place. In the manga, Suzume introduces herself to Gash officially as she, Gash, and Kiyomaro walk home from school. * Hosokawa targeted and attacked Gash more frequently with Gikoru in the manga in comparison to the anime. VIZ Censorship & Other Localization Differences * Various character names received new VIZ localization translations. Certain characters that were officially introduced in this episode received the following name changes: ** Mariko Nakamura → Mary Lou Yamada *** These localization changes are also present in the VIZ localized version of the manga series. * In the original airing of the series, Gash is naked from the waist down when getting dressed on top of Kiyomaro's desk. In any U.S. airings that feature any scene with Gash being naked from the waist down, they are eventually edited over to have a crude pair of white boxer shorts drawn onto Gash. This is a very prominent censorship that can be seen many times throughout the airing of the anime. * Violent threats, actions, and other generally strong language are usually toned down from the original Japanese airing. This episode in particular feature various interactions that were adjusted or outright removed due to such content. The following lists the various changes made between the original Japanese airing to the U.S. airing: ** A scene where Mariko originally asks Kiyomaro if the bank suspect had a gun, to which Kiyomaro replies saying it was a rifle, was adjusted. This question was later changed to Mariko instead asking Kiyomaro if it was true that he was risking his life during the situation. ** A scene featuring Gash repeatedly punching Kaneyama in the face was removed entirely in the U.S. airing. ** Various scenes originally featuring Hosokawa kicking Kiyomaro, Gash, and Reycom in the head were all removed entirely in the U.S. airing. Scenes that would have originally depicted the very moment of impact of being hit are censored over by a brief flashing screen sequence. *** Exceptions to this were the scenes in which Hosokawa kicks Kiyomaro and Reycom in the face where it is instead removed entirely. ** A scene featuring Hosokawa kicking up Reycom and casting Gikoru to defend himself was removed entirely in the U.S. airing. ** Hosokawa originally using more violent language during his confrontation with Kiyomaro and Gash when he grabs Gash, points him toward Kiyomaro with the intention of casting Zakeru, and claiming he is going to kill him was changed to where no suggestion of such is ever brought up or suggested. ** Character dialogue that originally had bad words were adjusted so that they no longer contain bad words. * All scenes that feature fire were re-colored blue in the VIZ localization. * In the original Japanese airing, when Hosokawa questions Kiyomaro's own personal gain with Gash, the Japanese phrase used by Kiyomaro is "umai shiru", which in context to the moment, meant personal gain. Out of context, this can be interpreted to mean "delicious soup" which is exactly what Gash confuses it to be. Gash continues asking about various kinds of soup in hopes of understanding what kind of soup is being referred to. In the VIZ localization of this episode, Hosokawa talks about how he got a lucky break finding Reycom and is going to milk this opportunity for all it's worth. This leads to Gash instead confusing this to mean literal milk and begins to question what particular flavor milk is being referred to. Category:Konjiki no Gash Bell!! Category:Anime Category:Anime Episodes Category:Introduction Arc